


Encomium

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James needs to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encomium

**Author's Note:**

> James's comment near the end of "Counter Culture Blues" stuck in my mind, and this drabble was the result.
> 
> My thanks to Wendymr for the beta, and for her help with British slang.

_“He’s a bloody genius.”_  
  
James says it to annoy the Chief Super, but also because he needs to say it, and who else can he tell?  
  
Not the other detectives.  If he praises Lewis, ‘sodding arse-licker’ is the mildest name they’ll call him.  
  
Not Hobson, who is overly perceptive about the living as well as the dead.  
  
 _Never_ Lewis himself.  Part of James’s job is to challenge his governor, keep him from complacency.  Besides, if he admits to admiring the cop, he might reveal his feelings about the man.  Then he would be lost.  
  
James suspects he is already lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Encomium: a Latin word meaning warm or glowing praise. Derived from a Classical Greek term for a laudatory song composed for a victor in the Olympic Games.


End file.
